


Crisana hospital fluff

by random_contemplations



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Croana, F/F, Fluff, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_contemplations/pseuds/random_contemplations
Summary: Just a fanfic I wrote based after the hospital scene but before the angst happened. Also, I wasn't really sure what to call it sorry.Edit: Thank you so much for 1k reads!!





	1. Chapter 1

Cris awoke to the sound of voices conversing in soft whispers. At first, she was confused about where she was and why there were people talking but at the sound of her girlfriend's calming voice, she immediately relaxed into the girl lying next to her. _“It’s fine, I’ll need a change of clothes though and my drawing stuff would really help”_ she heard Joana say, to who Cris assumed was her mum. _“Of course, but you’ll have to wait till the afternoon when your Dad gets off his shift, he left about 20 minutes ago and took the car so I can’t go home to get your things sorry,”_ said Joana’s mum from the other side of the room, Cris felt bad for eavesdropping on the convocation but she couldn’t find a good time to announce her presence. She felt, rather than heard, Joana sigh before she continued- _“Okay, I’ll just sleep then. I probably need it and then I’ll just-”_ Cris knew this was her perfect moment to let the pair know she was awake as well as the fact that she wanted to help her girlfriend out. _“-I can go and get your things if you want”_ Cris interjected, her voice shy and slightly hoarse with sleep.

 

There was a pause as the two brunettes registered who had spoken and Cris looked up to her girlfriend who was already looking back at her with a smile that Cris just wanted to kiss. She felt Joana lace their hands together under the covers and a light squeeze encouraged Cris to keep talking. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I can ask Dani to take me to your place and I’ll get you your things if you want?”_ she rambled on and could already feel her cheeks heating up much to Joana’s amusement. But, when the older girl spoke she became serious _“You really don’t have to Cris”_ she said, _“honestly you being here is enough, you don’t have to do anymore.”_ If Cris thought her cheeks couldn’t get any redder, she had severely underestimated the effect her girlfriend had on her as well as the power of her own cheeks.

 

She was just glad the room was dark so Joana’s mum wouldn’t be able to see how red she was right now. _"I honestly don't mind,"_ she continued, squeezing Joana's hand reassuringly. _"Yeah I know but I don’t want to be a burden or anything”_ Joana replied casting her eyes to the bed instead of Cris. But, before the latter could reassure her girlfriend, Joana’s mum spoke up; _“Joana, if the girl wants to help you then let her, you’ve found a good one there so please let her help you if she wants.”_ At this, Cris buried her head into Joana’s shoulder and laughed lightly trying to mask her embarrassment and excitement at the statement. When neither girl spoke, Joana’s mum began to move out of the room _“Dani just went to grab a coffee and then he said he was going to leave but I’ll find him and give him the address. You should probably head out soon though so the poor boy can get some sleep tonight!”_ she stated before shutting the door behind her, leaving the two girls alone again.

 

As soon as the door was shut, Cris reached up to Joana’s face which was still turned away from her, avoiding her gaze, and gently brought it round so that Joana had to look her in the eye. _"Hey,"_ she said softly _"I want to help, I know you think you're being a burden but I promise you that you’re not, I told you I’d be here in the good times, the bad times and the fucking worst and I meant every word. Plus, as your mum said, I'm a good one so you should probably keep me around"_ finished Cris in a  cocky tone that caused Joana to giggle and roll her eyes before Cris felt herself being pulled into a kiss. _“You’re the best”_ Joana whispered when the two pulled apart and Cris smiled, kissing her once more before getting out of the bed and putting her shoes back on. _“I’ll be back soon sapito”_ Cris joked, kissing Joana on the forehead and then leaving the room before her girlfriend could convince her to get back in.

 

Cris made her way down the corridor and back into the reception area of the hospital where Dani and Joana’s mum were chatting. _“Hey, I'm ready when you are,"_ Cris said, fiddling with her sleeve nervously. _“I’ve given Dani the address and I’m assuming Joana’s told you where you’ll find her stuff?”_ said Joana’s mum smiling brightly at Cris who nodded in response. _“I’ll see you when you get back then,"_ she said thanking the siblings before turning and making her way back to Joana's room. _"Let's go,"_ said Dani heading out the door and towards the carpark leaving Cris to jog after him in order to catch up.

 

The journey was only about 15 minutes to the Bianchi’s house in but the silence in the car made it seem like hours to Cris. She wasn’t sure if she was grateful Dani wasn’t asking questions or if it was just making things more awkward by delaying the inevitable, he definitely knew that Joana wasn’t just a friend. When they finally arrived, Cris instructed Dani to wait in the car before making her way to the side door, as instructed, and slotting the key in the lock.

 

She carefully let herself in and the first thing she noticed was how big the house was. She had expected something relatively small and temporary seeing as the family had moved not too long ago but she was greeted by a large open-plan kitchen and living area. The room was filled with furniture but the walls were almost bare except some obscure art pieces which made her smile; the whole Bianchi family obviously had a good eye for art.  Following Joana’s instructions, Cris grabbed the school bag from the coffee table in the living room and made her way to Joana’s bedroom at the end of the corridor. Pausing as her hand hovered over the door handle, Cris felt almost strange seeing such a personal thing without Joana here to give her the ‘grand tour’ but she reminded herself that there’d be time for that in the future, right now she just needed to grab some things so she could get back to Joana as soon as possible. With that thought in mind, Cris took a breath and entered the room flicking on the first light switch she saw, lighting up the room before her.

 

Cris’ initial assessment of the room was that it was completely different from the rest of the house; posters, art and a large tapestry covered most of the wall space. There were other things Cris noticed, as she stepped fully into the room, that screamed ‘Joana'. For starters, a Led Zeppelin poster hung above a messy rack of clothes that Cris ran her hand through as she entered. The second thing her eyes were drawn to was what could only be described as a half-wall of speakers. Upon closer inspection, Cris noticed it was plugged into a stereo positioned alongside a stack of CD’s which she instinctively began to leaf through. She recognised most of the artists such as Frank Ocean, John Legend and Led Zeppelin but she also noticed there was a number that she didn’t know and was tempted to write some of the names down before Joana’s desk caught her attention.

 

For a brief moment, Cris felt guilt for looking at Joana’s things but she decided that as long as she wasn’t purposely looking through them, it would be fine. Reaching the desk, she immediately saw Joana’s sketchbook and pencil case she had requested and, so she wasn’t tempted to look,  immediately slipped them into the bag.

 

Above the desk was a pin board with a number of photos and sketches pinned up. The two photos from Instagram of Joana and herself were there along with a group photo they had all taken on the night of the party at Cris’. The other three photos consisted of one of Joana and her parents, one of what Cris assumed was baby Joana which she obviously had to take a photo of, and a third of Joana with a girl Cris was unfamiliar with, she made a mental note to ask Joana who she was at some point. The sketch of Cris that Joana had done on a napkin was also up there along with the most recent drawings she had posted on Instagram.

 

 Checking her phone, Cris saw that she had already been almost 20 minutes and she should probably hurry up as Dani was still waiting out the front. She successfully managed to collect Joana some clothes as she had requested and a blanket for good measure, without getting distracted and was about to leave the room when the sun tapestry on the wall caught her attention. She had noticed the decoration when she had walked in, it was big and yellow so kind of hard to miss, but what she hadn’t noticed was that the corner was slightly folded and some lines on the wall behind were sticking out.

 

Without a second thought, Cris dumped the bag on the bed which was covered in a _lot_ of pillows and cushions, something Cris would’ve made note of to tease Joana about had she not been so preoccupied. She gently lifted the cloth off its hooks on the walls before stepping back with a gasp.

 

Covering the wall-space where the tapestry had been was a sort of half done mural, obviously draw by Joana. A large portion was covered in black doodles of various indistinguishable faces and tentacles but every so often a splash of red or blue or green would cut through. Cris traced her fingertips over the exposed wall, taking in every loop; every emotion that had been conveyed by a drawing. The one that stood out the most to Cris was a large red frog surrounded by little purple hearts and blue bubbles, she smiled to herself and stepped back once again to admire the whole piece. Everything seemed to fit together, no matter how vastly different one picture was to the one next to it, they all somehow seemed to flow seamlessly; the light and the dark together.

 

Cris’ phone buzzed in her pocket, making her jump, but when she looked at it she only smiled more as it was a text from Joana – _‘I see you have just left me here to be interrogated by my mum!'_ – Cris quickly typed a reply telling Joana she was on her way back before carefully replacing the tapestry and grabbing the bag off the bed. She briefly noticed a sketch pinned at the foot of the bed that was unmistakably of herself but, before she could pause to admire it, she reminded herself that she had to get going.

 

Quickly leaving Joana’s bedroom, she made sure to turn the light off and shut the door before she heading to the front door again. Glancing over the large open-plan room to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything, Cris noticed one of Joana’s hoodies draped over the sofa which she decided to grab, slipping it over her head and smiling as she could instantly smell a combination of Joana’s perfume and floral fabric softener.

 

Cris rushed back to the car fully expecting Dani to be mad at her for taking way too long but the only thing he said once they were on the road again was _“so I see you’re the type of girlfriend that steals jumpers, I didn’t peg you for the type!”_ Cris’ cheeks immediately blushed red, “idiota” she muttered as she flicked him on the back of the head whilst wearing the biggest grin on her face and pulling the hood of the jumper down to cover her eyes.

 

When they arrived back at the hospital Cris didn’t immediately get out of the car causing Dani to turn to her, _“everything okay?”_ he asked with a reassuring smile. _“Yeah-”_ began Cris still focusing straight ahead _“I just wanted to thank you for helping me out today and for just going with it when you didn’t completely know what was going on.”_ Cris finished, finally turning to face her brother. _"Don't worry about it, and I won't tell mum or dad so you don't have to stress"_ replied Dani squeezing Cris’ shoulder gently before starting the car again _“go on then, I’m sure your girlfriend has had enough of lying in a cold bed, take your tomato face back up there to warm it up”_ he joked, laughing out loud when Cris flicked him again.

 

Cris laughed to herself as she made her way back up to the hospital ward, Dani had taken things better than she could've ever wished and was eternally grateful that he wouldn’t mention anything to their parents, she wasn’t sure she was ready for that yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! It's not as long as the first one but I really like it so I hope you do too.

Approaching Joana’s room once again, now much less nervous, Cris couldn’t help but smile. She was visiting her gorgeous girlfriend whilst wearing said girlfriend’s hoodie, her brother was super supportive and happy for her and she had just uncovered a secret but beautiful mural in Joana’s room!

 

Noting, but not really paying attention to the fact that Joana’s mum was no longer sat outside the room, Cris turned the door handle and walked straight in. Expecting to see her beautiful girlfriend in bed, Cris was concerned to find the room completely empty. Starting to panic, she checked her phone to see if she had any missed calls or text and upon finding there were none Cris was about to ring Joana when she noticed a piece of paper on the pillow. She quickly stuffed her phone into her back pocket and felt a small sense of relief flood through her when she noticed the note was addressed to her and clearly in Joana’s handwriting.

 

As she carefully unfolded the letter, Cris couldn’t help but laugh at the old-fashioned cursive that Joana had delicately written in. All worries left Cris as she read the note that looked almost exactly like the one Joana had written her when they needed to meet up to do their literature assignment. The note read – _Madame Cristina, I am very sorry that I am not currently with you but I needed to escape my mother so I am awaiting your arrival on the roof which you will locate by going to the end of the corridor and taking the fire exit. I burn with anticipation for your return so do not delay. Sincerely your love, Madame Joana._

 

Cris giggled, her smile now so wide it hurt her cheeks, as she carefully slipped the note into her pocket and made her way out of the room and along the corridor, checking to make sure no one saw her as she slipped out the fire exit and began her assent.

 

When she reached the top, she shivered slightly at the cool breeze and looked around till her eyes landed of Joana who was looking out over the city. Noticing that Joana was only in her t-shirt, Cris took the blanket out of the bag and quietly made her way over to her girlfriend. She draped the blanket over Joana’s shoulders and hugged her from behind causing the brunette to jump at the unexpected presence.

 

 _“Shit woman, give me a little warning next time!”_ yelped Joana causing Cris to laugh and press a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. _“I am very sorry Madame Joana but I got your letter and couldn’t wait to be reunited with you again”_ replied Cris putting on what she thought was a posh accent and turning Joana around so she could kiss every inch of her face. _“I suppose I can forgive you seeing as you brought me a blanket and kisses,”_ said Joana in her infamously rubbish Spanish accent _“Also you look cute in my jumper so....”_ she trailed off gently pulling Cris closer and kissing her slowly.

 

Cris’ cheeks were already heating up despite the breeze and she buried her face into Joana’s shoulder to hide it. _“Look what you do to me!”_ She exclaimed when she deemed it safe to re-emerge, trying to seem upset but struggling to keep a straight face. _“I’m just that powerful”_ shrugged Joana nonchalantly earning a light shove from Cris followed by an _“Idiota!”_ which made them both laugh.

 

 _“Do you come up here often?”_ asked Cris when the girls had found a comfortable spot to sit on, wrapped in the blanket with Cris between Joana’s legs. _“I guess so yeah, at first they wouldn’t let me because I could do something reckless but I guess I got too persistent so as long as I let someone know that I’m up here so they can come and check on me, I’m allowed as often and for as long as I want.”_ Said Joana after a couple of beats of silence. _“It’s beautiful,”_ said Cris, just barely above a whisper as if she didn’t want to disturb the atmosphere. _“Just like someone I know then”_ replied Joana, entwining their hands and gently stroking the back of Cris’. _“You’re so cheesy”_ laughed Cris _“First the letter and now this, you have to be careful or I might just fall in love with you.”_ She joked, knowing deep down that she had fallen a while ago. Joana simply shook her head in response, holding Cris closer as the pair just enjoyed each others’ company.

 

After a while of just sitting in silence and occasionally exchanging soft kissed, Cris began to become restless, questions nagging at the back of her mind and she subconsciously began to fiddle with Joana’s fingertips. She hadn’t acknowledged the tick but Joana obviously picked up on it because she broke the silence _“What is it? You can ask me, I don’t mind”_ said Joana kindly and Cris looked up at her to make sure she was being serious before trying to articulate her thoughts.

 

 _“I really liked your room”_ Cris started, staring straight ahead causing her to miss the smile that graced Joana’s lips at the unexpected statement. _“It was very... artsy, I think that’s the right word.”_ _“Thank you but that’s not a question my dear”_ Joana replied, stroking her hand through Cris’ hair. _“You play the guitar”_ Cris stated eliciting a laugh from Joana. _“Yes I do and I’ll play for you next time you’re in my room but that’s still not a question, what do you really want to ask?”_ Joana replied reassuringly.

 

 _“Under that yellow tapestry in your room, there’s um, well what is it?”_ Cris asked, embarrassed at the fact that she had just admitted to looking through Joana’s things but Joana wasn’t annoyed in the slightest and was happy to answer Cris.

 

 _“I guess you could call it a mural of sorts. Anytime I have a really intense emotion I try to draw it up there and it usually helps to calm me a bit but it also holds lots of memories, some good and some bad, but all things I want to be able to look back on and remember.”_ She paused for breath before continuing- _"That's why there are lots of drawings that I associate with you up there. What I felt for you at the beginning was so intense that I didn’t really know what to do with myself. But we’re both learning and growing and although what I feel for you is still something I’ve never felt for someone else, you’re here now and that’s all that matters.”_

 

 _“What did I say about being cheesy!”_ Cris said turning to face Joana with tears in her eyes and a ridiculous grin on her face. _“It might be cheesy but it’s the truth guapa,"_ said Joana matter-of-factly as she cupped Cris' face and pulled her in for a salty kiss due to the tears. _“I should ask you more questions if I’ll get more beautiful answers like that”_ laughed Cris when the pair pulled away and Joana wiped her cheeks. _“All in good time my dear”_ replied Joana in her attempt of a Spanish accent again.

 

Cris couldn’t even bring herself to tease her about it and instead just hugged Joana tightly. She definitely loved this girl! _"You're cold"_ she mumbled into Joana's chest as she rubbed her girlfriend's arms in an attempt to warm her up slightly _. "We should head back inside,"_ said Cris when Joana didn't say anything but she made no attempt to move which made her girlfriend laugh. " _Come on then,"_ said Joana, pushing Cris off of her and getting to her feet before extending an arm to her girlfriend who was now sprawled out on the ground.

 

The pair made their way back to Joana’s room hand-in-hand and as they descended, Joana said: _"If you saw my mural does that also mean you saw the picture of baby me above my desk?" “Obviously!”_ Cris laughed as she pulled out her phone to show Joana the picture she had taken. _“Look at your little cheeks!”_ She teased excitedly, prompting Joana to run down the remaining stairs and all the way back to the room where Cris finally caught up with her and tackled her onto the bed.

 

They rolled around laughing and kissing for what felt like hours before settling down and letting sleep encompass them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm in the middle of writing a part two so just bear with me.


End file.
